Unknown Love
by NickelBleach
Summary: What would it be like if Tucker and Sam didn't know about Danny's powers?
1. Default Chapter

Sam and Tucker don't know about Danny's powers…

When the sun was setting, causing a reddish yellow to cast upon the small town of Amity, I was set out for another night full of fighting ghosts. No one knew who I was, but people saw me and a lot of times, people feared me, just as much as the ghosts I was saving them from. I didn't know why, maybe because of my eerie green eyes, or just the fact that I too was a ghost. When I snuck out of my room around 10, I ran straight downtown. By the time I had gotten down there, only the faint lights of the light posts kept the town out of complete darkness. There was no sign of any ghosts, so I was going to head home. When there was nothing going on, why bother to sit around all night.

I started walking back to my house, when I saw this dog. It wasn't just a dog though, it was huge. It wasn't even close to a dog. He was a dark color, and had deep red eyes, the color of blood. He looked at me, and then started to walk away. Yes, walk, because he wasn't a dog, he was a werewolf. I noticed it was a full moon, and I went intangible, and followed him down a dark alley. He jumped over a building at a dead end, and I noticed he was headed towards Sam's house.

Sam was not just my best friend, she was my all time crush. Her beautiful amethyst eyes were enough to make me stop dead in my tracks, and stare deep into her eyes. She didn't know I was half ghost, mainly, because I didn't want anyone to know.

Once I had come close to the wolf, I could smell a sour, horrible smell coming off of him. He let out a howl, outside of Sam's house. Around her street, there was only one street light, so I could just faintly catch the outline of the beast. He looked towards the house, and emerged towards the door. Why was he headed to her house? I went up next to him, and grabbed ahold of his greasy tail. I wanted to let go of him, since he smelt as though he was dead, and he felt slimy. His evil eyes looked at me, as I kicked him in the face. Then he turned, and jumped pin me, pinning me to the ground. He had his face right up to mine, and his breath smelt as though he had eaten rotten meat. Saliva dripped down, and landed in the middle of my face.

"You really need a bath!" I told him, as I kicked him off of him. The werewolf came charging back towards me, but I went intangible, and managed to stay safe. The beast got mad, as his eyes neared in on me. It was so dark, all you could see was his evil eyes glowing in the misty dark. I normally fought only ghosts, but when it came to keeping Sam safe, I would do anything.

I then noticed the clouds cover up the bright moon, and the werewolf was soon a person standing there. He looked like a normal guy you would see anywhere, and most likely, he was probably really nice. I flew away, back towards my house, and went up to my bedroom. I changed back to myself, and then plopped down on my bed. My room was freezing, so I quickly crawled under the covers, and shook. I rubbed my hands together, trying to get warm, and I soon fell asleep without realizing it.

When I woke up in the morning, I was immediately shivering from the cold, and realized there was snow outside. I got up, and looked out the window. The snow seemed blinding because the sun was reflecting off of it, and into my eyes. I pulled my shades down, to keep the light from coming in my room. When I walked out of my room, the news was on, and I saw the fight I had with the werewolf on the TV screen. Who was taking these videos?

"Hey, did they say who was taping that?" I asked Jazz, as I sat down in the living room on the couch. Jazz looked at me suspiciously and then replied, "They are anonymous, why?"

"Was just wondering, whoever they are, they are staying up late," I remarked, then turned and got up to go into the kitchen.

"School is closed today Danny," Jazz told me, as she flipped the TV off, and walked over by me. When I stepped onto the tile, I quickly jumped back to the carpet, because the tile was freezing.

"Cold?" She asked, as she walked over to the fridge, and grabbed out the cereal and milk for me, and set it on the table in the dinning room.

"Yeah, and thanks," I told her, as I sat down, and poured the also cold milk into a bowl where I had cereal.

"Well, what are you going to do on your day off?" Jazz asked me, as she hovered over the top of me, and watched me eat, which made me nervous.

"Well, for starters, I am going to ask you to leave me alone for two minutes. And then, I will probably go over to Sam's house or something."

"All right, I will leave you alone, if you want me to, I can take you over there."

"No, I am fine, I can walk over there." I told her, as I quickly shoved my food down my throat. I left the bowl laying on the table, knowing that someone would pick it up, and then I walked up to my room. I changed into my ghost form, and flew over to Sam's house. I was still intangible when I went up to her room, and I went to my normal self right behind her, and set a hand on her shoulder. She spun around really fast with a little scream, until she noticed it was only me.

"Danny, you scared me, how did you get up here?"

"I have my ways," I smiled at her.

"Well, whatever those ways are, you had better not do that again!" She teased, as she playfully pushed me. Her house was warm, unlike mine, which made my bare feet feel a lot better.

"You walk over here like that?" She asked, looking at me in my normal clothes and no shoes or socks on.

"Yeah, I did."

"Wow, are you cold?"

"Just a little, but I am fine," I told her as I watched her walk over to her bed, and grab a blanket off of her bed.

"Here, you don't need to freeze," she said, handing me the blanket. I wrapped myself up in the blanket that smelled like lavender.

"So, what are you doing over here?" She asked me, still looking a bit confused as to how I had gotten here.

"Just thought I would spend the day off with you," I replied to her sweetly.

"Well, I am gonna invite Tucker over too," she told me, as she went over and picked up her phone, and dialed the numbers.

"Hey you wanna come over?" she said, and then I heard a

"Ok, bye."

"So?" I asked wanting to know if he was going to show up.

"He is coming, he said he would be here any second."

It was then, that my ghost sense went off, and I started shivering up a storm.

"You Ok?" Sam asked, as she walked over to me, and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, I am fine, I will be right back," I said, as I dropped the blanket, and ran out into her hallway, looked around, and then changed into my phantom mode. I then looked around, trying to find out where the ghost was, when I heard a scream coming from Sam's room. I ran into her room, and she looked terrified because of a ghost standing in front of her. The ghost had grabbed her, and was starting to get away with her. The ghost was green and had a long face. He had long white hair, that was covering his face, and only his glowing red eyes were seen on his face. I caught up to him fast, and saw Sam's terrified face. I hit him with an ecto-blast and he fell and released Sam from his grip. I raced down, and caught Sam before she hit the ground. She was still frightened, since she had no clue who I was, and she was most likely thinking that I was going to hurt her to.

"Are you Ok?" I asked the frightened Sam.

"Uhh, yeah…" She replied, unsure of what was going on. I flew her over to the park, and placed her on the ground.

"You are helping me?" She asked, looking at me awkwardly. Snow was once again starting to fall, and I noticed Sam shaking, since after all, she didn't have a coat or anything on.

"Are you cold?" I asked her. She just shook her head up and down, and I walked over to her, and picked her back up. I was flying really slowly, since I enjoyed holding Sam in my arms. I wished this would last forever. I looked into her eyes, and her eyes were looking in mine.

"You seem familiar," she told me, now getting comfortable being around a ghost.

"Really? Who do I seem like?"

"My friend. Your eyes, they seem a lot like his, and you actually look almost exactly like him. You have nice eyes."

"Thanks, you do to. You like this person?"

"Well, kind of. He has been acting weird lately, I should probably get back to my house, and make sure he is fine. He was shivering, and then he ran out of y room. I worry about him sometimes. The other day, he came back all beat up. I don't know what has gotten into him. I don't think you care to hear about this though," she blushed, and then turned away.

"No, it is fine, I enjoy you talking."

"Well, I don't really know you."

"You know me more than you think you do," I told her, as I carefully placed her back into her room, and then left. I then went back through, and was in her hallway.


	2. A question worth Answering

"Danny, are you all right?" Sam asked me, as she emerged out of her room, and saw me standing in the hallway.

"Yeah, I am fine Sam." I told her, now that I was actually fairly warm.

"You had better be," Sam told me, as she walked over to me, and grabbed my hand, dragging me back into her room.

"I need to tell you something Danny, but I don't want my parents to hear," she said, as she quietly shut her door, and then turned to me.

"Well?"

"I saw a ghost. He looked an awful lot like you! I am not sure though. There was just something about him."

"He wasn't hurting you, right?" Danny lied, knowing that he would have never hurt Sam.

"No, he actually had saved me. He was nice actually."

" Really? That is cool," Danny told her, not thinking of anything else to say.

"Yeah, I know, but do you think I will ever see him again? I mean, what if that was a once in a lifetime thing?"

"I am sure you will run across him some other time in your life," Danny smiled at Sam, and walked toward her.

"Anything else you want to tell me about him?"

"Well, I don't know. He just looked so much like you, it is scary, in a way."

"Yeah, what was it about him, the eyes?"

"Yeah… how did you know about that?"

"I have my ways," Danny said as he smiled at her again, but then he turned around as he heard the door click open, and saw Tucker coming walking in.

"It is cold out!" he yelled first thing when he walked in the door, and he picked the blanket up from off the floor and bundled himself up in it.

"You think? I know it is cold out, imagine going outside, fl… in a skirt!" Sam yelled at him, cutting off the fact that she was flying.

"What were you doing outside?" He asked, since he had obviously caught her almost saying something else, that she didn't want him to know about.

"I was outside walking a little bit ago."

"Why were you walking outside?"

"Enough questioning Tucker!" Sam yelled at him, as she grabbed a pillow from off of her bed, and flung it at him.

"Hey!" he yelled, throwing it back, but I caught it before it hit her.

"Your ruining the fun Danny!" Tucker yelled at me.

I threw it at him, and soon the pillow was getting thrown all around, when my ghost sense went off, and I started to shiver again. When Sam noticed, she dropped the game immediately.

"Danny, are you Ok?" she asked me, as she walked over to me.

"Yeah, I am fine… I will be right back," I told her, as I once again left the room. I went into my ghost form, and I could hear them heading my way. Tucker and Sam opened the door, and then Sam's eyes lightened up when she saw me.

"Danny was right," she said under her breath, remembering that I had said she would see him (me) again.

"Hey!" Sam shouted up running towards me, but I flew up, and out of the ceiling, before she could reach me. I saw a blue ghost, with green hair. He was a punk looking kid, with a nose piercing, and a tattoo on his arm. He looked like your average freak, only different colored than a normal human.

"Ok, what do you want?" I asked him, knowing that Sam and Tucker were probably looking for me. But then, I saw Sam and Tucker come out on her balcony, and look up at me. They were talking to each other, but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

"I am here for Samantha Manson?" he questioned, as though asking me for directions to her.

"Uh, you aren't getting her!" I said, as I shot out an ecto-blast, causing him to fall down to the ground.

"I need her, because my boss wants her," he said, as though trying to make it seem as though it wasn't his fault for wanting to get her.

"Who is your boss?"

"I can't tell you that! Now, can you help me to the girl, or not?"

"Uh, no, I can't! Why would I help you?"

"I don't know why, but you should."

"Why does your boss want her?"

"Because, his grandchild likes her."

I stopped immediately. Someone liked Sam? And now they were sending ghosts out to retrieve her? That was odd.

"Look, just go back to where you came from."

"All right, I will just continue to search. I am just trying to do my job," he whined, as he flew off. I flew down to the balcony, and stood there, looking at Sam and Tucker.

"Sam… who is this thing? Better off what is this thing?"

"He is a ghost Tucker. And I don't know his name, what is your name?" Sam asked me. Should I tell her Danny Phantom? No, I shouldn't, she might catch onto the 'Danny' part.

"My name is DP," I told her, smiling. It was probably odd for a ghost to have a crush on a human, but for a half ghost, half-kid, I was taking it as a normal thing.

"Well, DP, you want to come in, and see if we can find my friend Danny? I want you to meet him!" Sam told me, as though I was someone totally different from my other self. To her I was, but to myself, I was all just one person.

"No, I have to get going," I said, as I started to walk away.

"Wait! I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

Tucker was already inside, looking for me, while it was just me and Sam standing out there on her balcony.

"Do you think it is normal for a human to have a crush on a ghost?"

OK… this is all for now! Please give me reviews! At least three of them for me to continue!


	3. Secret

"I don't know, do you think it is normal?" And with that I flew off, although really, all I went to was right back into her house again. I came back into her living room, and I was lucky, because right after I had turned back to myself Sam and Tucker walked into the room.

"Danny, you have been acting really weird lately," Sam said, in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I know I have been."

"Well, what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong…"

Tucker didn't find this entertaining, so he leaned up against the wall, and started messing around with his PDA.

"There is something wrong obviously. You are so… mysterious lately. Are you hiding something from me?"

That caught Tucker's attention, and he then put his PDA down by his side, and was now listening to us.

"No, I am not hiding anything from you. I would never hide anything from you guys," I lied, knowing that I was hiding something from them, but there was no way I was telling them.

"Your sure about that? Why can't you tell me why you are acting so weird then, huh?"

"I don't know why I am being weird, I guess I just am."

"Danny, there is obviously something wrong, and you aren't telling me something."

I started to get uncomfortable. Both her and Tucker were staring at me, and that made me feel weird.

"I have told you everything there is to tell about my life Sam, I never keep anything from you, and I never will, I promise."

"Well, you aren't holding your promise very good, because I know you are lying right now!"

"Sam I…"

"It's Ok Danny, you can hide things from me, because I am just going to do the same back."

"I know you are hiding things to Sam, like what were you saying to that ghost?" I asked her, realizing my mistake, since I hadn't been in sight when that had happened.

"Huh? How do you know about that?" Sam asked, now realizing, that she to was hiding things, and she was now caught.

"I just knew about it…"

"Danny… how are you finding out all of this stuff? And sneaking into my house…"

"I don't know… well… I know… but…"

"But what?"

Tucker was still listening, but he didn't want anything to do with our argument. He didn't want to get caught up in it to, but he still wanted to know what was going on.

"I am just good at sneaking around."  
"Then… how did you find out about me with the ghost?"

"I snuck back into the room, after Tucker left. Then I went back to the living room."

"Did you hear anything we said?" Sam asked, now nervous of me finding out about her crush on the ghost, or me.

"NO, I didn't hear anything, why? See… you are hiding stuff to!"

"No I'm not! What would make you think that?"

"Well, you don't want me to know what you were saying, shouldn't you tell me?"

"I will tell you if you tell me what is going on with you," she told me, knowing that I wasn't going to let her know in all my life! Besides, I already knew about her conversation, since she was having it with me anyhow! To bad she didn't know that this whole time, that ghost was really me! Although, there was no way I was going to tell her, because than I would have no clue what she was going to think of me then. That might also ruin things for me, because then she would know what I was keeping from her, and she would probably be mad at me.

"There is nothing that I am hiding Sam, I promise you. I know I have been acting a little weird lately, but that is only because…"

"Because what?"

I couldn't think of anything. I shifted around nervously, looking away from Sam, trying to think of something. Tucker was still staring at me, and I could feel Sam watching me too.

"You can't think of an accuse, can you? Danny, I know you to well, and I know when you are hiding something. I know you haven't hid stuff from Tucker, or me in a long time. This is something really important, isn't it? Something that you aren't telling, because you are afraid of what will happen when you tell someone. Danny, I promise you, that I would never think of you differently for this. You know me, I would still like you no matter what. Why can't you just tell me?"

"Sam, I just can't…" Oh great, now I was being stupid, because I just literally let her know that I was hiding something! She said it in such a nice, calm voice though, that I couldn't help myself. I wanted so badly to tell her, but there was no way. She would yell at me from not telling her earlier, I just knew it.

"I knew you were hiding something!" Tucker then came in, since he couldn't stand not saying anything for that long. Sam gave him a mean glare, since she was probably thinking she had almost pried it out of me, and Tucker had to ruin it by shoving stuff in my face.

"Stay out of this Tucker!" Sam shouted at him, and Tucker immediately turned back to his PDA, and was trying to ignore our conversation, but I knew he was listening.

"Look Sam, I am going to head home, Ok?" I told her, and I walked out the door without even saying good-bye.

I didn't go far though, because my ghost sense went off, and I knew it was yet another one of those stupid ghosts trying to get Sam. I was going to have to camp out here to make sure she was safe!

I changed into my ghost mode, and flew up to Sam's room, where the ghost was standing, looking around for Sam.

"Let me guess, you are here to catch Sam for your boss too?" I asked, and he jumped, not noticing me enter the room.

"Yeah, I am, what's it to ya?" he asked. He was yet another punk looking ghost, and he looked just like the last one, only he was taller, and fatter.

"Never mind, just get out of here!" I yelled at him, as I kicked him, causing him to fall backwards.

Sam then came running into the room, because she had obviously heard the commotion. It was now getting dark outside, and the Sun was just about gone. The sunset was letting off a pinkish color this night, and it was filling up her room, giving everything an off color, since she didn't have any lights on.

"There she is," the ghost said, with a smile, which revealed his missing teeth.

"Huh?" Sam asked, not knowing what was going on. Tucker showed up in the door soon after her, and he had to stay to watch the action.

"I though you were leaving?" Sam asked Tucker, probably wanting him to leave.

"I will after this fight!"

I pulled out the thermos, and sucked him up with no problems though, since he wasn't putting up much of an effort for anything.

"That sucked," Tucker said, as he started to walk away. Sam closed the door to her room after him, and then turned to me.

"Are you always here?"

"No, not always, just when you are getting into trouble."

"Haha, very funny." Sam said, staring at me, then she continued, " I ran into here, because I thought I heard Danny. You have the same voice as him too. It is really weird."

"Really? That is cool." I said, not knowing what to say. I had to be careful around her, because she could find out about me at any time.

"So, what does DP stand for?" She asked me, as she walked closer to me, and I backed up some. I didn't want to stay to long, but then again, I could find out more about what she was suspecting of the real me.

"DP? It doesn't stand for anything, that is my name. I know, it is dull… but that is my name."

"Yeah… I think it stands for something though. What was your name when you were alive?"

"Danny, my name was Danny."

"Really? That is weird. Your last name?"

"I prefer not telling."

"Why? You aren't alive anyway, it is not like as though I could just track you down."

"Yeah, I know, but I would rather just keep it to my first name."

"I will tell you my name, if you tell me yours."

"Samantha Manson, I know."

"Wait… how do you know?"

"Uh, I just know."

"Have you been spying on me?"

"No, I don't spy on you, I swear. I wouldn't do that."

"Then how do you know when I am in trouble?"

"Because, I just know. I have a sense that lets me know, it is this bluish stuff that comes out of my mouth and then I shiver, if I am sleeping, or awake. I can always tell."

"Really? You will just start shivering all the sudden?"

"Yeah, I will, why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering. Can you stay here for a while? No one is in my house right now, so you won't get caught or anything."

"Sure, I guess I can stay."

"Cool, I want to show you my house." She said, as she grabbed my hand, and dragged me about her house. Nothing was new to me though, although I tried to pretend it was all new, and I hadn't seen any of it before.

"Nice, I like your house." I said, once we had gotten back to her room.

"Your not leaving yet, are you?" She asked me, wanting me to stay longer.

"Well, yeah, I have to leave sometime. You are not the only one I have to protect you know. I will be more than happy to stop by more often though, if you want me to. Although, I don't want to stop by here again to save you," I teased her.

"I can't help it!"

"I know you can't, it is not your fault."

"Wait, before you go…" she walked up to me, and put her arms on my shoulders, and pulled me up to her, and kissed me.

"Thanks," she said, and then let me go.

"Anytime, I will see you later!"

Once I had gotten home, I heard a knock on the door, and it was Sam.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You walk here all by yourself in the dark?"

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to come tell you something."

"All right, let's go up to my room though," I told her, as I led her up to my room.

"So?" I asked her, once we were in my room, and the door was shut.

"Well, I met that ghost again! This time though, I am sure you know nothing about it, so I am going to tell you. I don't think you were spying on me, were you?"

"No I wasn't."

"Ok, first of all, and really all I have to say is, he is going to come and see me more often! I showed him my house, he didn't really say much though. He sounds just like you, and looks an awful lot like you too."

"Cool, does he act like me?" I asked, playing along.

"Kind of, he keeps things to himself, but do you want to know the weirdest thing? His name was Danny too!"

"Wow, really? That is cool. Where did he live before?"

"I don't know… but I will ask him the next time I see him, I promise."

"Look Sam, I am sorry for being a little… secretive lately. You seem to tell me everything, and I know I should tell you what I am hiding…" Just then, I started to shiver, and the blue smoke came out of my mouth. I noticed Sam give me a weird look…


	4. Fighting

"Danny, are you Okay?" Sam asked, looking at my mouth, and then staring at me shivering.

"Yeah, I am fine, I just need a blanket." I said, as I ran over and grabbed a blanket.

"You are just all the sudden cold. And… the blue smoke coming out of your mouth… just like… Nah, that can't be."

"Just like what? Are you sure you are Ok Sam?"

"Yes, I am fine. I just thought…"

"Thought what? Maybe you need to get home and get some sleep, you think?"

"No, I am fine Danny, there is nothing wrong."

"Your sure? I can walk you home, if you want. Besides, we will probably have school tomorrow."

"I don't think so, the snow is still really deep outside, why can't I just stay here Danny?"

"Fine."

I was still shaking, and my ghost sense went off again. This time, I covered my mouth, making sure that she wasn't going to find out.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said, as I got up, and just went into the hallway, and changed, but then, it felt as though someone was watching me. I turned around, and there was nothing there though.

I flew back into my room, and when I did, Sam was sitting there, as though she was waiting for me.

"SO, Danny… whatcha doing?"

"Ghost, there is one around here… why?"

"Just wondering, because, it just so happens, that every time my friend leaves, you seem to come."

"Really? That is odd…"

"Odd, or a coincidence? Hmm?"

"Uhh, look, Sam, I have things to do."

"Wait, I want to talk to you a little longer. I am sure that ghost isn't doing anything."

"No, really, I should get going." I said, getting uneasy. Did Sam know? I was stupid giving her all that information! I am such an airhead!

"Ok, you go fight your ghost, but then come back, Ok? I know you are coming back one way or another."

I flew out of the room in a hurry, trying to forget about what Sam had said. There was no ghost anywhere to be seen. What was going on? Someone was watching me, whether it was Sam or not, I could feel someone watching me. I went back into my room, still in my ghost version. Sam was still standing there, waiting for me, and she had a suspicious look on her face.

"So, you find your ghost?" She asked, as she walked up to me.

"No, there wasn't a ghost anywhere."

"Really? Well, that is good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess, one less battle I have to do."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? Hey Danny, can I ask you one question?"

"Sure."

"Why have you been keeping this secret from me for so long? How long have you had ghost powers?"

"For so long? We have only known each other a few days. And, I have had ghost powers ever since I have died."

"Danny Fenton, do you really think I am that stupid?"  
"Danny Fenton? What are you talking about?" Oh no… she knew! I knew I wasn't going to keep it hidden for long! I am so stupid!

"Danny, please, just admit it! Please?"

"Admit what? Sam, you are starting to bug me. I am going to get going now, Ok?"

"Ok, because you are going to walk through the door claiming you just got back from the bathroom anyhow. I don't know why you won't just admit it Danny. I am your best friend!"

"Sam, I don't know what you are talking about. Who said we were friends?"

"What? You want more than friends Danny?"

"I never said we were friends, we have known each other for like, a couple of days!"

"Danny, stop lying, please! You know what, fine, lie to me, I am just going to get out of here then."

She got to the door, then turned around, and faced me, "If you can't tell me the truth, then why are we even friends? You know what, why don't we just forget about our friendship, how does that sound?" and then she walked away out of the room. I turned intangible, and followed her to her house. She ran straight up to her room, and sat down on her bed. She had tears running down the side of her face, and her face was really red. I felt bad.

"Why can't he just say it? I know he wants to keep it a secret, but I thought we were best friends. I thought we were supposed to never keep secrets from each other." She said to herself, through tears. I felt really bad, and I was about to turn back to myself, and apologize, but maybe she would forget about it by tomorrow.

"Maybe I should be telling him things to. I mean, before, I did keep the ghost away from him. I never told him anything about that, even though, the whole time he knew I was lying." She wiped tears from her face, and then got up, and walked out of her room. She picked up the phone, and dialed Tucker's phone number.

"Hey Tucker," she said, trying to sound as though nothing had been going on.

"Hey, something wrong?"

I was listening right up next to the phone, so that I could hear what they were talking about.

"Well, Danny has been lying to us."

"What do you mean?"

"He is half gh…" she never got to finish it, because I took the phone from her. I didn't want Tucker to know about it to, and I was going to just have to tell Sam about it, and hope Tucker would never find out…


	5. Solving things

Yeah, I know, I haven't updated this one in a loooooooooooonnnnnnnggggggggg time… but oh well! You are getting ur update now, I guess I just had to make ya wait for the rest of it, lol.

"Danny?" She asked, as she saw her phone just floating in midair, above her head.

I landed on the ground next to her, and became visible again. She took one glance at me, and turned around, and started to walk away.

"Sam… wait," I called after her. She ignored me, and continued to walk on, trying to ignore me, and pretend I wasn't there.

"Sam… Please, just come here."

"What?" She said, and I could tell she was about to cry again. Most likely, she was going to cry because she had been betrayed be her own friend, but then in yet, there was no telling. I was guessing it was because I wasn't telling her, and she figured she had every right to know about it. Maybe it was also because I had been pretending to be two people, and I was learning things about her, that I didn't need to know, or that she didn't want me to know about.

"I need to tell you something…"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I am sorry I have been keeping my secret from you. Yeah, I am Danny Fenton, and Danny Phantom. I am sorry I have been being such a jerk to you, and not letting you know about it. I am both of them. I shouldn't have been keeping this a secret from you for so long. You are my best friend, you should have known about it."

She turned around, and looked at me with joy in her eyes.

"Oh… Danny!" She said, as she ran up to me, and gave me a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't want to tell you, because… I was… afraid you would think that… I was a freak."

"Danny, why would you think that? I am your friend! I would never think that of you!"

"Really? Look… I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I should be just as sorry, since I should have known you didn't want to let your secret out. You do know though, I knew it was you for a while."

"Huh? But you…"

"I was playing along with the act! I mean, come on! You look just the same, I can tell that it is you, no matter what you look like!"

"So, you have known this whole time?"

"Yeah, this whole time. I have known, I was just playing along in the act, so that I could be sure about it. Even though, as you know, I am never wrong!" she teased.

"You can't tell Tucker though, Ok?"

"I won't, it can be our secret." (Lucky in Love… only Sam and Danny, instead of Paulina and Danny... heehee)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"All right…"

"Why did you drag that out?"

"Because… I just realized something…"

"Yeah?"

"This is still a mystery."

"What are you talking about?"

"Those ghosts…. They were after you…"

"Yeah, and your point would be?"

"My point would be, this story isn't over yet! We still haven't figured out what is going on with that?"

"Story, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Sam, have you ever heard of Fanfiction?"

"Uhh… No…"

"This story is being put on some website…"

"Wait… so you mean… that people have been reading about all of this?"

"Yeah… and someone was watching us, so they could write it down. Her name also happens to be Sam."

"Huh? I am still confused."

"Well… this isn't a finished story! We still have more to go! There is a whole adventure ahead of us!"

Ok… I just had to do that, to add something funny into this, heehee. Yeah, this was kinda short…

That last part, had nothing to do with the story either, I just had to do that! Ok, I will review soon, I have a week break, so I have plenty of time to update my stories!


	6. remake

Ok, I re-read this, and realized how bad I did at this, and thought to myself… how come I wrote this? It couldn't have been me… it was so fast paced, and gross, so I am going to be deleting it from here, but for everyone interested, don't worry, I will be having a re-make of it, in which it will be the same idea and all, just slowed down a little, and dragged out a little more, to make it a lot better than this version of it was.


End file.
